Kappa Kappa JAMa
by DirtyEXmistress
Summary: Pam should be at Pratt, but shes at Scranton U. She loves her bff, her fiancee not so much. What happens at a sorority party could change her course of life forever. Pam/Jim/Roy/Kelly are primary characters
1. Meet Pam

**It has been FOREVER since I've done a story. I just wanted to try it again, see if I still got it :D. I do have school coming up soon, so as far as updating goes, I'll do my best. The rest of the summer will be easier for me to update.**

**As a side note. I would LOVE if all my viewers could follow the link( or copynpaste) from my profile and give the author of this story some love in the form of a vote. I have the chance to win a walk-on role on Mad Men (on AMC!) and I needed votes. Vote Daily, if ya remember. I'm the one in the purple dress with the scarf. Allison!**

**OH god, on with the story we go!**

"OMFG! Pam WTF? Do you WANT me to have a BF? GTFO?—"

"KELLY use your real words!"

I hate how she's always speaking in acronyms. It's like, welcome to the world of proper grammar and intelligence Kel. I'm more so kidding though.

Hey there, btw (Oh my god, I am SO sorry I just used an IM lingo, after all that I said too, geez). I'm Pam, and I am currently a sophomore at Scranton University. Woohoo. Best place on earth—not. Whatever, it was dirt cheap and I really couldn't afford any of the art schools I got into. Can you believe I actually got into Pratt? It sucks that money doesn't actually grow off of trees, or that fiancées don't actually support you for shit. Oh yea, btw (there I go AGAIN!), my fiancée is Roy. Anderson. I'm going to be Pamela Anderson, minus the boob job. We're high school sweethearts, both going to Scranton U together. He's a senior, quarterback for the division 3 royals. Go Baby Go.

If I don't sound so enthused, its because Roy can be a total ass. Mix him with 3 or 4 shots of whatever is being served and a bottle of bud or two or five… and he becomes a nightmare on Elm Street. Or, I guess to be more precise, Linden Street. And because he's such a hot stud on a pretty average football team, the girls fall head over heels for him. Everytime we're at a party together, it's like I'm invisible or something. You'd think if you saw a guy and a girl together on a couch cuddling, other girls would get the memo that he is OFF limits. But it's like I'm a couch cushion. Two girls literally fell on top of me drunk, and proceeded to trail their fingers down my fiancées chest. And he just laughed. Didn't even get them off of me.

I'm a business major with a visual arts minor. Because, after all, art is just my hobby. It's not like I want to SERIOUSLY be an artist for a living, because then I'd be a hobo on the street begging for a piece of bread and a blanket. (Notice my sarcasm here).

My life's not all bad though. I have a best friend whom I adore and who has always supported me. She nearly choked me when I gave up Pratt for SU, and when she found out I was only minoring in art, she truly wanted to deck me square in the face. She's been my friend ever since she moved in next door to me when I was 5. We've both been stuck in Scranton PA ever since. Her, because her parents shredded all her California school apps, and only sent in her SU app. Me, because… well I kind of already told you that right?

I love her, but would it kill her to use proper English?

Back to why she was freaking out at me though. So, the thing is, there is this party tonight at her sorority house (she's a Kappa Kappa Gama, but I still love her). And she begged me for weeks to go with her. So I finally caved, agreeing to wear whatever 'fashion forward' outfit she picked out for me. But, just an hour ago, with only five hours until the sorority shindig, Roy texted me.

_Babyy I miss you. Lets do dinner? –R_

It had been a while since we did dinner, and things were pretty weird between us lately, so I figured, why the hell not?

_Alfredo's at 730? Pick me up? –P_

_Sounds great babe. Look hot ;) –R_

I was so excited that when I ran into Kelly I told her what happened. And then…

"OMFG! Pam WTF? Do you WANT me to have a BF? GTFO?—"

"KELLY use your real words!"

So here we are….

"Pammmmmmm! You promised you'd come to Kappa tonight? The outfit, the booze, remember? You said 'FINE kelly' three weeks ago!"

Shit. "I know, but maybe some other time?"

Kelly's eyes grew dark. I could see the anger boiling in her blood. "YOU- PROMISED- ME- PAM!"

Damn it. Stupid promises. Kelly always uses that against me. I promised her when we were 10 that she could eat the last piece of cake. And when we got back to my house, my mom had already eaten it. Sounds stupid, but since then I promised NEVER to break promises EVER. And I really haven't. Till now I guess.

"Alright, I'll talk to Roy, see if maybe we can do dinner tomorrow?" I asked, hoping it would calm Kelly down.

Kelly's eyes softened. "Kay, sounds great BFF. TTFN!"

Sigh. She's so frustrating some times.

Little did I know, her nagging introduced me to something I would have never encountered had I missed that Kappa Kappa Gama party that night….

KAY so please vote and I'll do my best updating this for as long as I can!


	2. Meet Jim

**Okay. Be angry at me. I deserve it :/ It's been SO long since this update. And I can't promise when the next will be. SORRY!**

**I use these updates as ads a lot, so to keep in line with that train of thought**

**I would LOVE it if you could go vote for me for this AWESOME internship opp. for this summer! You can vote through your fb log in, or follow the instructions to make an account on the website itself (just a name, email, and password, and you'll never have to deal with it again!)... I can't hyperlink it, and they wont stay on the same line, but copy the two lines before the story for the address)**

**Thanks guys…and ENJOY!**

nyinternproject

.com/entry/159564

"So dude, you hype for tonight? It's gonna be awesome!"

Hell yea I'm hype! This is like my one and only chance for a little taste of the good life, the popular life. Of course I'm hype!

Oh yea. I'm Halpert. Jim Halpert. So sorry for the lame James Bond pun, but it was just too easy. I go to Scranton University, reigning as a senior second string on the football team in a division three school. You're thinking I must be the shit on the football field, right? Oh the sarcasm.

'So, Jim Halpert, what is your major? ' Good question, self. I'm an engineering major with a minor in theater. You're really gonna win the ladies over with that one. Smooth move Halpert.

I promise you I'm not hideous, not to sound conceited. I just know I'm a decent looking guy. Sure, my hairs a little messy, and OK, yes I could use a shave. But I'm decent. And I tried out for the team sophomore year when I realized that NO woman would go out of their way for a male science-and-theater-nerd. They think I'm either

A) Dork with a weird and creepy theater obsession

B) G-A-Y , who oddly likes science just as much as theater

Or, C) A loser

So I don't exactly get a chance with anyone. A couple of engineering girls, but that's about the extent of my relationship with the ladies. That's why I am HOPING tonight puts a little spark in the air for Mr. Jim Halpert.

You see, my roommate Ryan is a freshman, who somehow got picked to be my roommate. Someone in ResLife must have been smoking something to place that poor freshie soul in the room of the uncool senior football player. But, as it turned out, he was a lot like me. He's an intended business and psychology major, does not do theater or sports, and has a ridiculously hot but bitchy girlfriend who goes to University of Miami-but other than that, he was A LOT like me. Like, in personality terms. We clicked instantly, but his other friends are people I would never see myself being able to hang with.

But tonight, Ryan's Frat house's sister sorority is having a party. Apparently, it's a masquerade of sorts, which means I actually have a chance with any of the girls there! Because, by the way, Ryan invited me to tag along. And with a mask, noone will know what I look like, and I don't HAVE to tell them my real major. And, if all goes according to plan, the girls will be so drunk that even when I take my mask off it won't matter that I'm not Roy Anderson.

Roy. The devil. The man who makes it impossible for nearly everyone on the Royals team to have a date with the elite girls at Scranton University. And, yea, unfortunately these girls call themselves the ELITE. But, they're so goddamn hot that noone gives a shit what they want to name themselves. Roy is six foot two, built, brown hair, blue eyes, deep voice-the whole 'package'. (at least, that's what my little sister Vikki said when she met him after one of the games).

But tonight, I have a chance. Tonight is my night.

"So dude, you hype for tonight? It's gonna be awesome!"

"Hell to the yea, Ryan. I can't wait!"

Ryan smiled. He knew as well as I did how huge tonight was for me. It'll be my chance to get out there.

"Totally, man. So listen, be at the Kappas house at 10, they're having a raffle for charity before the drinking ensues ! A little good deeds before the sinful night, if ya know what I mean!"

"Sounds great, Ryan. And, uh, Alana called" The supermodel girlfriend Alana.

"Oh shiiiiit. You didn't tell her about the party right?"

Ryan is not unfaithful, never has been. But he has been bad a couple nights, with a couple of girls. He hasn't told Alana. Though, I bet she's done some stuff too, the way she looks.

"Nah, you're good."

"Alright, I will see you tonight, brutha!"

Hah. Ryan is the only guy I know who doesn't sound like a douchebag saying that. He's like the little brother I never had. I can't believe he got me into one of Kappa's biggest parties of the year!

I didn't know that I'd encounter more than a rager at the Kappa Kappa Gama party that night….


End file.
